


One Drink

by Valex_Charme



Series: Bottle of Trouble [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Schoolboys, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's had a crush on the most popular senior boy at school since sophomore year. When Louis drags him to one of Styles' exclusive parties, Niall was resistant. But when he gets seven minutes in heaven with the Harry Styles, he's somewhat glad that Louis made him come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for: "Can you do a Narry one-shot based of Taylor Swifts 'I Knew You Were Trouble' where Harry is the shoals bad boy (Goes to/Throws big parties, does drugs, drink, etc.) and Niall is one of the schools most innocent boys?" - anon
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. Innocent!Niall is so hilarious because irl!Niall is so the opposite! And player!Harry is damn sexy. Although Harry doesn't have much of a bad boy image. More like a party boy who manages to corrupt girls (and boys). Well, I guess that is a bad boy. 
> 
> Notes: The guys and their girls are seniors at some high school. They're all around the same age (17-18) so Harry isn't that much younger than Niall.

“But I won’t know anyone,” Niall complained to Louis as they drove past near identical houses on some street Niall’s never been to in his years. He leaned against the window of the car door with his cheek pressed against the cold glass. 

Louis just shook his head, determined to bring Niall along. “I was invited and that means you were invited, too.” They were currently on their way to one of Harry Styles’ infamous get-togethers. You see, Harry Styles’ parties weren’t just gatherings in which underage students got drunk and did all sorts of illegal things. They were a rite of passage for aspiring social climbers. And Louis finally got his hands on an invite through a friend who kissed this one girl who was, apparently, a second cousin of Harry’s hair stylist.

“But I’ve got homework due tomorrow,” Niall tried again. He really didn’t want to go. It just wasn’t his scene with all the drinking and dancing and whatnot. 

“Bullshit,” Louis called out immediately. “I know for a fact that you just finished our English paper due next week.” A red light allowed Louis to raise his eyebrow directly at Niall who just shrank underneath it. Even when he wasn’t dressed in their school uniforms, Louis managed to maintain an aura of authority. “And I just stole your agenda and I saw that you didn’t have any work to be done for the next two days.”

“You what!” Niall exclaimed. 

Louis tilted his head. “Yeah. But I left it where I found it so you don’t need to worry your pretty blonde head,” he replied cheekily as he ruffled Niall’s blonde hair. 

“Why couldn’t you just bring Liam?” Niall asked. Liam was more popular than him and most likely knew at least one person that would be at the party. Niall wasn’t going to know anyone and he was probably going to just sit at a corner and be bored out of his mind when he could’ve been on his laptop at home.

“Because that one was invited separately,” Louis explained as he did a rather wide turn that had Niall clutching on the safety handle by his seat—the handle that Louis once derided as the “bitch handle.”

Niall glanced at the road when Louis began to slow down. He saw many more cars parked along the sidewalks of the street as Louis drove by. He recognized some of them as the cars of some students he’s seen driving to school.

“Looks like a lot of people are here,” Niall commented as Louis drove on.

“Yeah, making it bloody impossible to find a spot to park!” Louis complained. But luckily for him, he found a spot to park under a tree with the nearest street light busted. And even better, it was ten houses down from their destination. “I feel like I’m going to get kidnapped when we try to go home.”

“Whatever you say,” Niall grumbled as he got out of the car. He took a quick look at his watch and saw that it was nearly ten o’clock. “How long do you think we’ll be here?”

“As long as it takes for me to get Eleanor’s number,” Louis replied. He was determined to finally be noticed by that girl. That girl who managed to elude Louis’ advances during school. But maybe with a bit of alcohol in her, she might be at least willing to flirt.

Niall rolled his eyes as they started to walk towards the Styles’ residence. It was a pretty affluent neighbourhood. The houses were way larger than Niall’s own and the Styles’ house was the biggest of the lot. They both knew it belonged to Harry because of the drunken partygoers on the lawn.

“You’re not going to leave me alone right?” Niall asked his friend as they walk up the steps to the front door before opening.

“Of course not,” Louis said, faking insult. But as soon as he walked through the doorway, his eyes land on the prettiest girl there. (According to Louis, of course.)

“I guess I’ll catch you later…” Niall murmured as he watched Louis practically dash through the hallway towards the dining room where he saw Eleanor.

Niall proceeded through the house much more slowly. He took in the simple décor of the large living room. It seemed to have a modern design scheme, with angular furniture and surfaces being prevalent. He gaped a little bit as he saw the large flat screen adorning the wall. The screen was bigger than the front door! _How did they even get that in here?_

Pulling his eyes away from the telly, Niall was immediately treated to the sight of Harry Styles himself. Niall felt his heart beat a little faster when Harry eyed him for the briefest second of his life before turning away to one the girls next to him. Niall noticed how white Harry’s teeth were while he was whispering and how Harry’s dimples made his knees weak when he smiled. Sometimes, Niall wished Harry would smile for him but then he often realized that he’d probably fall to the ground in embarrassment.

Harry was seated in between two girls, one for each arm, who both seemed to be telling him something at the same time. They were very pretty and he realized that they were his lab partners. He was amazed at how debauched they looked. From what they told him once, they were co-presidents of the Chastity and Virtue Club. _I guess someone’s going to have to resign after tonight._ He left the living room soon after realizing that they were holding red cups in their hands that were most likely full of an alcoholic beverage which made him a little thirsty.

/

Harry noticed an unfamiliar blonde boy enter his living room and turned to see a face he’s seen before. But he couldn’t place a name on it. The boy was looking his way and he smiled inwardly. The look the blonde boy gave him meant he knew who Harry was.

“Do you know who that kid is?” Harry whispered to the girl on his right arm. 

She took a sip from her beer cup and turned to look at the blonde boy. “Oh, yeah,” she answered. “That’s Niall Horan. He’s really nice!”

“Yeah,” the other girl agreed. “He’s our lab partner for chemistry and he knows his stuff.”

Harry was intrigued. He was pretty sure that none of his friends would’ve invited someone like that unless he told them so. How did someone like that manage to get in? More importantly, how did someone that cute manage to elude Harry’s radar?

“If you’ll excuse me, ladies,” Harry said as he pushed himself off the sofa and away from the drunken girls. They giggled their good byes as Harry made his way throughout the house in search of this cute boy who’s caught his eye.

It didn’t take Harry long to find Niall. He found him in the loft standing by a potted plant in the corner. Harry had to laugh a little at the sight. The kid looked so small in his wool jumper that Harry could swear he could just pick him with one hand. Niall was also drinking from a cup that he was very sure didn’t have any alcohol.

“Hi,” Harry greeted as he closed in on his quarry, leaning against the wall beside Niall. “Nice to meet you. My name’s Harry.”

Niall gave a start when the Harry Styles came out of nowhere to talk to him. Here he was minding his own business when the most attractive senior boy at school just decides to invade his personal space. Niall stammered with his reply back and hid his face with his drink. “Hello.” There was an awkward pause before Niall realized he forgot to introduce himself. “Nice to meet you, too. I’m Niall.”

Harry flashed him a smile, satisfied that the other boy was at least polite enough to say hi back. Sometimes they tried their hardest to avoid him but he always ended up making them beg for his attention. “So, are you having a good time?”

Niall nodded with his red cup still in his mouth, a little eager to converse with Harry. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Oh?” Harry replied. “You don’t look like you’re having too much fun here all by yourself.” 

When those big green eyes traveled the room to point out how lonesome Niall looked in his corner, Niall flushed a little. Sure there were others in the room but Niall stuck out like a very sore thumb. Everyone was either high or drunk and Niall still looked like he had his wits about him. Even Liam was a tad red-faced from drinking the tiniest amount of alcohol he allowed himself to consume. 

“I was just sort of dragged here,” Niall confessed. But he quickly shut his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth. He realized that might have sounded rude to the host of the party, the owner of the fridge whose food he already helped himself to.

But Harry only grinned wider. “Is that so?” Harry paused as if to let Niall reply but just as Niall was about to Harry continued. “Well, it’s mostly my fault. I should’ve known to invite the cute blonde Irishman in person so he didn’t need to be _dragged here_.”

Niall blushed and tried to hide it by turning his head and pulling up his shoulders. Harry laughed lightly at the other boy’s reaction to his flirting. Harry thought Niall was just too adorable for his own good. 

“Come on,” Harry said as he grabbed Niall’s arm. “You look like you could use a drink.”

Immediately, Niall wanted to protest. Now you may say that just because Niall’s Irish he’d always be up for a pint but that simply wasn’t true. Niall hated the burn of alcohol in his throat and the warm feeling in his stomach that came with its consumption. But when Harry’s strong hands were holding his wrist, he couldn’t resist and was tugged along to the kitchen.

Some other guests stared at the two boys as they passed through the hallway. Niall wondered who some of these people were and why they were smirking at him. But then they arrived at the kitchen and Niall forgot what he was thinking about.

“Umm,” Niall started as Harry pulled out two bottles of beer from below a cupboard. “I don’t really drink.” He held the bottle awkwardly with both hands, unsure of what to do with it since he wasn’t going to drink it.

“Come on,” Harry drew out in his slow accent. “One bottle won’t hurt.” Harry urged him with a wink. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

Niall looked at the bottle in his hands and the one currently between Harry’s lips as the curly haired boy took a swig. Niall swallowed a dry lump in his throat that suddenly appeared and he felt really thirsty. _I guess one bottle really couldn’t hurt._

Harry grinned when he saw Niall open the bottle and take a swig. He rubbed Niall’s back gently when the blonde boy coughed after the first sip. “Now we can have some fun.” 

/

“Alright, Harry. It’s your turn to spin the bottle,” Perrie Edwards instructed as she handed him the empty bottle. 

There were about nine people sat in a circle in a guestroom, Harry and Niall included. Niall normally wouldn’t have dared to play these kinds of games but when Harry smiles at him and holds his hand, he can’t find the will to say no. So now Niall was sat between Harry and some boy named Zayn Malik, playing spin-the-bottle with complete strangers. Luckily for him though, the bottle has yet to land on him.

“Here we go,” Harry announced as he spun the bottle in the centre of the circle. 

Absentmindedly, Niall took a small sip from his beer. It was still his first bottle but he was slowly working his way into a comfortable buzz. It must’ve been the brand of the beer because he didn’t think he would be able to stomach the stuff but the kind Harry gave him was doing the trick.

“Niall!”

“Huh?”

“You have to go to the closet with Harry for seven minutes,” Perrie told him, her lips pursed cutely after she was done speaking. The other players snickered at his confusion. Harry was already by the closet waiting patiently. 

“What?” Niall barely asked before he was pushed off the floor by Zayn. “Wait, what?” He dropped his bottle of beer on the floor and cursed. He wanted to finish that bottle. 

Perrie slammed the door behind him and left Niall in a dark closet, confused and a little bit buzzed. “You only have seven minutes! Better get to it!” 

Niall couldn’t see a thing in the complete darkness of the closet. He tried to open the door but it remained stubbornly shut. He thought about asking to be let out when a soft finger pressed itself against his lips.

“Don’t freak out,” Niall heard Harry say. “It’s just me.”

When the finger retreated, Niall let out a deep breath. The closet felt stuffy and it was getting difficult to breathe. He wanted to tell Harry that he didn’t want to be here anymore but then he felt Harry’s hand gently hold the side of his face. His hand was soft and warm and Niall found himself shaking nervously at the touch.

“You’re trembling,” Harry whispered. Not teasingly, but more like in wonder.

“Yeah…” Niall let out. 

Harry grinned in the dark. “Don’t be. You’ve got nothing to be scared of.”

And maybe Niall didn’t when Harry’s lips closed in on his. Strong, firm lips against Niall’s own soft, trembling ones. Niall felt the pit of his stomach warming up and his hands which were stationary against his sides found themselves holding on to Harry’s arms as his face was tilted up to meet Harry’s. 

Harry’s lips chastely pressed themselves against Niall’s inexperienced ones, gauging the reaction of the other boy. When Niall didn’t pull away, Harry took it as permission to continue. He pressed in deeper, their lips mashing together like marshmallows. When he felt Niall open his mouth slightly, Harry didn’t waste time in sliding his tongue against the opening.

Niall moaned against the kiss and leaned against the door as Harry maintained charge of the kiss. He kissed Niall deeply without their teeth clashing or their noses bumping too much. He went slowly and softly, massaging Niall’s lips with his own before using his tongue to spread warmth across them. 

Niall felt a hand try to creep its way under his jumper and his eyes shot open. He was about to push Harry of him when the door behind him suddenly gave way and his sight was flooded with light before he fell on the floor with Harry squarely on top of him.

“Dang,” Louis called out from the bed as Zayn wolf-whistled. “At least one of us is getting some action.”

**Author's Note:**

> Converted into a one shot. Its sequel will be published on its own.


End file.
